Fox and Ryu's end at Freddy's
by FoxytheMagicianFox
Summary: Fox and Ryu are your two average citizens...they eat they sleep they have jobs...but it all comes crashing down one day..when they were reborn. (Being co-written with xejorp, so go give him so love!) This is also on our wattpad @RyuAndFox.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, Fox here with a new story! What's even better it's being co-written with xejorp (Ryu in the story) so be sure to go check him out. Other than that...Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome To Your New Hell!**

Once upon a time, there were two very awesome people named Ryu and Fox. "They were so ugly that everyone died" Ryu's father said to which Ryu replied "That didnt help at all…" At that moment, Fox's phone alarm went off, signaling it was time for them to go to work. "ULGULGULGULG!" Ryu complained. "Well," Fox said, walking to his car, "let's get this over with Ryu, it's what we are being paid for." Ryu just glared at him as he stepped into the passenger's side door and falling asleep instantly after closing the door and buckling up. But he woke up after his phone blared _DU DU DU DU DU DU_ signaling he forgot to turn off his alarm. "Well," Fox said stepping out of his car and looking at the front of the building they arrived at, "hello hell, we are back for our third night." Fox walked to the front door with keys in hand, "We don't get paid enough for this." Ryu just nodded and said "Why we put up with it though?! I mean it's not as if this place opens enough." Ryu had an expression like the -.- face. Fox just shook his head, "I don't know, but here we are again at Freddy frickin Fazbear's." Ryu saw Freddy and said "Here we are again, just me and you comedian, right?" Fox just ignored Ryu talking to the animatronic bear and started walking to the office. Ryu followed shortly after punching Freddy in the face...he has meaty fists. When he got there he asked Fox "Did you bring the generator? It would be really useful against these freaks…" Fox quickly snapped his head towards Ryu, "I thought you had it!?" Ryu then glared at him and yelled "I SENT YOU A TEXT AND HACKED YOUR PHONE TO TELL YOU TO GET IT!" He pulled out his phone, unlocked it and went to his text messages, "YOU DELETED ALL MY MESSAGES!" Ryu then laughed and said "I welcome death bud, and it's April 1st might I add?" Fox just facepalmed as the twelve o'clock bell rang, "Well, we're screwed."

Fox was quickly scrolling through the cameras trying to keep track of the animatronics, "We're dead, we're dead, WE'RE DEAD!" Ryu then said "Maybe they don't want to kill us? What if we are just paranoid because they're trying to get into the office? What if we've been judging them this whole time? What if that bunny outside the door just wants a hug?" "Wait, what'd you just say?" Fox said, with a questioning look. Ryu then repeated himself and opened the left hall door to see a confused bunny who tried to lunge at him...Ryu kicked the bunny in the chest and pushed him back with his foot and said "Nevermind...I was wrong." Fox gave him an ' _are you serious look_ ' "You think?"

 _Two hours later_

Fox took a break from looking through the cameras and let Ryu take over that task as he kept watch on the doors. "How much power do we have left?" He asked. To which Ryu replied "-5...honestly I don't know how it's still working!" Ryu then put the tablet down and opened the right hall door to go to the kitchen to get a knife, he came back with a 14 inch kitchen knife in his right hand. "Do you think that's really going to work?" Fox asked, skeptical. Ryu nodded and said "I can slash their spinal cord...which animatronics have..my brother is an expert at this stuff he told me that it functions as a nerve system! Isn't technology great?!" Suddenly, the power went out and everything was quiet. "Uh, Ryu, I think we're screwed." Then out of all the worst times imaginable Ryu passed out from his mental illness. Fox immediately tried slapping his face to wake him up, "Come on Ryu! Don't leave me to fend for myself!" That's when he heard it, that song. Fox slowly turned his head too come face to face with the bear himself, Freddy. Then he heard a feminine voice say "YOU DID NOT JUST SLAP MY POOR BABY!" Confused, Fox looked towards where the voice came from to see none other than Chica the chicken. "Y-y-your what?" He stuttered backing away under the desk. Chica slowly walked forward, "I said...you did not just slap my poor baby." The chicken said surprisingly calm. Fox didn't like this, he was boxed in a chicken to his left a bear to his right, "D-don't hurt us." He needed to buy time, at least enough to think of a plan. "You I will hurt for slapping my poor baby! Look you left a mark!" Chica exclaimed pointing down to the red spot on Ryu's cheek. Fox then remembered the knife Ryu got from the kitchen and went to grab it, "Stay away from me! I know how to use this….sorta." Chica laughed and said "What's a knife gonna do against a robotic chicken?" Fox groaned, "Told you it was a dumb idea Ryu." That's when he noticed a small opening and tried running out the east hall door. Then moments later he heard screams of pain from backstage...Ryu...he was dead. Fox knew he was next, and ran to the front doors, but to his surprise they were locked. He took out his key ring and started trying each key…..there were a lot of keys, at least fifty. Just then a certain bunny was seen right next to him and said "Reminding me I changed the locks...you're dead." Fox dropped the keys and fainted, knowing his fate wasn't going to be a pleasant one and he didn't want to be awake when it happened.

 _Time skip brought to you by death! Isn't it fantastic?_

Fox woke up feeling groggy, his head hurt and he just didn't want to open his eyes. But in the distance...not very far mind you… a semi-bright light was radiating...and some music...and spoken words...it sounded like a...cartoon? No...more babyish. Fox then remembered where they were and was able to softly speak, "Ryu, I'm sorry." He then heard Ryu's voice, "For what my dear friend?" Fox's eyes immediately shot open, and looked over in the direction Ryu's voice came from. He didn't see Ryu though, just a fox with silver and gray fur, "Ryu? Where are you?" Ryu looked directly at his friend and said "Right here...where else? Europe? Asia? Africa? Australia? South America? The Arctic? The Ant-Arctic?" Fox couldn't believe it, "But you're a fox!" Ryu nodded his head and said "Same with you Fox...look in the mirror." Ryu pointed to the mirror that stood on the other side of the room. Fox immediately walked over to the mirror, which for some reason was harder than usual, and didn't see what he expected. Instead of a human, he saw a baby fox with orange fur, "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Then Chica walked into the room and said "Oh Fox you're awake...I was hoping it could wait…"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed, this was really fun to write with xejorp. Feel free to leave a review, and as always see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Not really)

**AN: Hey everyone, to make sure this story doesn't get taken down due to spam, me and xejorp agreed that we would alternate uploading chapters (He gets 2 I get 3 and so on). Also, it keeps it fair for us each getting to upload half the story. So if you want Chapter 2 go on over to his profile. As always, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone, here's chapter 3! This is really fun to write, and Happy Easter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Your Turn To Burn**

Fox was sitting in front of the T.V, trying to find anything on that wouldn't make him want to kill himself. After Ryu's little stunt at the meeting, he had been confined to his and Ryu's new 'nursery' and couldn't do much. And to make matters worse, he still had to use the bathroom. Ryu appeared much later, after having regained control, in front of Chica to apologize. "Chica?" He said. She said, bewildered "Ryu? How? When?...huh?" Ryu said "I'm sorry for how I behaved earlier s-s-s-sometimes I j-just l-lose control over myself and a demonic version of me takes over...I'm sorry." The chicken instantly enveloped him in a nice long hug and said "It's forgiven Ryu now back to the nursery...Fox must be bored without you! All alone." Fox couldn't take it anymore, not the fact that he was bored, he gets advanced bored very easily, he had to go. Like badly! "Screw it," he said to himself, "I can't take it anymore!" He stopped resisting and just let go, getting an uncomfortable feeling between his legs. But on the bright side he felt A LOT better. Minutes later the nursery/basement door opened up and in came Chica still carrying Ryu who had fallen asleep once more...he was tired today. She gently placed Ryu in the crib and turned to Fox. He had a huge blush on his face and looked like he was trying not to move, "What's the matter Fox?" She picked him up, much to his surprise. "N-nothing, nothing's wrong." She wasn't buying it, Fox then let out a yip of surprise when she checked his diaper, causing him to blush more. "Is that all, you just went potty?" She set him down on a changing table and in moments Fox was in a new, clean diaper. "D-don't tell anyone." He said. Chica smiled, "It's just what babies do." The chicken then set Fox in the crib with Ryu, and he must have still had tranquilizer in his system, because he fell asleep almost immediately.

 _Two Hours Later_

Ryu woke up feeling much more refreshed….but something was off...he was cold...colder than your average baby! He was freezing...but not entirely, just around his waist…..oh no he had used the restroom in his sleep! He blushed bright pink which was very much visible in his gray fur and just began doing what any baby would do! Scream at the top of their lungs till their parents get there to change them. Moments later Chica was in the room rushing and said "W-what going on *YAWN* here?" She saw that Ryu was crying and said, "What's wrong Ryu?" Ryu simply replied with "Wet." Chica giggled a little and picked him up, carrying him to the changing station to change him. After that she turned on cartoons for him which he eventually got bored of and just disintegrated into shadows again. Fox woke up to see he was alone, "Ryu, where are you now?" Suddenly Ryu reformed right in front of him "I was having fun in the Shadow Dimension what do you want?" "Well," Fox began, "I'm bored, and I doubt trying to escape now would work. So what do you want to do?" Ryu reached behind his back and pulled out 2 2DS's (yes 2ds not 3DS cause 3D can harm children's eyes) handing one to his 'brother' and said "Pokemon Blue is installed play that." Fox took it and started up the game, "Sometimes I really like it when you pull stuff out of thin air." Ryu just nodded before drifting back to the Shadow Dimension slowly. Once there he started playing with the 2DS playing Pokemon Red. After about an hour and a half, Fox was 4 badges, and Ryu had all of them and was at the elite 4 in their games and decided to have a battle to determine who was better. "As Anduin the priest says, the light shall bring victory." Ryu chuckled and said "But Arceus the pokegod says the one with the 3 legendary birds will prevail." He then sent out Articuno and proceeded to K.O Fox's Wartortle in one hit of its Bravebird (a/n yes...we are nerds, if being on fanfiction wasn't obvious enough) and then sent out his Zapdos taking down his Pidgeotto but then the fun was ruined when screams of bloody horror were heard upstairs. Fox put down the game, sick to his stomach, because he knew what that meant. "Ryu," he said, "they just got another one." Ryu said, "Honestly i went into the office earlier and he was weird...he had purple skin...I took his phone, he was texting someone and said 'tonight i'm gonna destroy those stupid robots!' So i disabled the left door for Bonnie and Foxy." Fox did a spit take (Where he got the water, even he doesn't know), "Well, I should be mad at you for doing that, but that guy sounded like a complete freak." Ryu nodded and said "His nametag read Vincent Richardson and i did some investigating and he turned out to be a criminal." "Oh, then I'm over it." Fox then went back to playing pokemon to which he got rekt at.

Chica walked in with what looked like bottles in her hand. "Time to eat." She said, walking over to the crib. "Where's Ryu? It's time for dinner." Fox just shrugged, "Shadow Dimension." Chica gave him a confused look and said "Huh?" Fox just silently stared at her as Ryu reappeared wearing a suit he didn't have on when he went there. With a look of object horror he said "Don't….ask….too...incomprehensible." He then looked at Chica and saw the bottles to which he hissed and tried to leave again but what he saw...was scaring him, and it was probably still there! He just sat there. Chica picked up Ryu, and held him in the crook of her arm, "Open up, time for din-din." She slowly moved the bottle towards Ryu's mouth. Ryu just opened his mouth nonchalantly as the cold milky substance trickled through his mouth down his throat. "What a good baby." The chicken said. Once Ryu was finished with the bottle, Chica put him over her shoulder and began patting his back. Ryu eventually let out a HUGE belch which caused the chicken to giggle. Setting him back into the crib, she then picked up Fox. Unlike Ryu, he wouldn't have any of it, he kept turning his head away anytime Chica tried to put the bottle in his mouth. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Bonnie walked through. Except he wasn't exactly clean, he was covered in blood. Fox went to scream, but before he could even make a sound, Chica shoved the bottle into his mouth. Defeated, he began to suck the milk like substance from it. "Bonnie!" Chica said, still holding Fox, "I thought I said to clean yourself up before coming here!" Bonnie just flushed bright red and said "...walked into...Foxy...bathing... kill me...please…" Ryu giggled and said, "Thats exactly what i saw in the Shadow Dimension well i'll be seeing ya!" Ryu once more faded from existence into the Shadow Dimension but instantly came back because he got bored. Chica put Fox over her shoulder, and repeated the same process with Ryu until he also let out a burp. Fox blushed, even though it wasn't very visible because of his fur, and was placed in front of the T.V with Dora the Explorer turned on causing Fox to groan. Ryu's eyes once more turned blood red as the world around him faded and within seconds the T.V was a pile of goo. Chica said "What...the...f...udge?" And after that Ryu was back to the happy baby that he was.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and be sure to check out wattpad RyuAndFox for more of the story. xejorp will be uploading the next chapter on his side of the story and as always, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Not really)

**AN: Hey everyone, as I have said before me and xejorp each upload half, so go to his side for Chapter 4. As always, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter 5 here, nothing much else to say other than enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Cracking**

Chica walked into the nursery to find that Ryu was trying to sleep and Fox was playing video games. "Where'd you get that Fox?" She asked, walking over to the crib. Ryu said "Magic." Chica nodded, "Are you hungry?" Ryu said "Starving. Very starving." The chicken picked him up, then started to feed him a bottle. Once Ryu was done drinking, she burped him before setting him down in front on the new T.V. and turning on cartoons. Wait, new T.V? "Where'd that come from?" She asked. Ryu just said again "Magic." Before returning to watching the cartoon which was Itazya Na Kamina (yes it's real it's an old OLD OLD cartoon...older than Naruto.) The chicken then bent down in front of the grey kit, "Did your brother apologize to you yet?" Ryu nodded. "Good," she walked back over to the crib and picked up Fox, "now, will you be a good baby?" Fox rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Of course I will." Chica said "I will get Foxy in here." Fox went wide eyed, "No, not him." Then the chicken said "Then answer me again... will you be a good baby?" "YES!" He said, "YES, I'll be good!" The chicken smiled and said "Good!" She planted a small kiss on his forehead before setting him down out of the crib. "Can I have something to eat please?" Fox asked, timidly. The chicken said "Of course here!" She took out a bottle and Fox took it from her. "I can do it." He said, before starting to drink it and watching T.V with Ryu. Ryu then gave him a new game...Legend Of Zelda and said "You're welcome." He just laid on the floor, "I want to go home." Ryu replied with "I would but I have all the friends I need here...none of my family really loved me...they just tolerated me..." Fox looked up at Ryu, "Ryu I'm your friend and I don't tolerate you, you're awesome to be around." Ryu then said "That is the reason I am laid back about this my only friend is here with me to live it through." Fox sighed, "So what's on T.V?" Ryu answered him,"Shikiro No Baiko." They spent the next hour watching cartoons.

"You know what i do miss?" Fox said, not even paying attention to the show, "Being able to go outside every once in awhile." Ryu nodded and said "That's one downside of being a baby…no freedom." Fox glanced down at his diaper, "Yeah, tell me about it." Ryu said "Ok as a baby you're not allowed freedom since a baby always makes horrible choices." Fox rolled his eyes, "It was a figure of speech, but whatever. Personally, I think the diapers are the worst part" Ryu said "Oh I thought you were being serious...here have this!" Ryu then gave him an Action Replay (one of those cheat code things). He took it, "Ryu, I don't cheat at video games….unless it's kaizo mario." Ryu then said "You're gonna need it against Gary Oak...you lack the skill to devise a decent battle plan...you need one against him and him only since he has the best thought out team in the game...and studies show by a bunch of geeks that Blue is harder than Red." Before Fox could even start up his 2DS, Chica walked into the nursery. "You two need some fresh air," she began, "so we're going on a trip to play in the park." Ryu's face lightened up as his ears twitched one moving straight up the other moving to the side while he said "YAYY!" Fox on the other hand wasn't as enthusiastic, "I don't want anyone to see me like this." Ryu countered with "What are you talking about? You were just talking about how you wanted to go outside." Fox thought about it for a moment, before saying, defeated, "Shut up Ryu." Fox crossed his arms pouting, while Chica put them both into a stroller and proceeding to walk to the park. Ryu was excited...his family never took him to the park and this would be his first time! Oh what fun! "Ryu, calm down," Fox said, noticing his friends jumpiness, "it's just a park." Ryu pouted and said "My family would only take my sister…" Fox rolled his eyes, "It's not that big a deal. All it is usually is a big grassy area and, if you're lucky, a playground" Ryu hissed at his brother while Chica said "Ryu don't hiss it's not nice."

This time skip is brought to you by Malk, Mulk and Milk!

Ryu was having a blast would be the lesser of the sentence...Ryu was enjoying himself so much he nearly passed out a few times from exhaustion! Fox on the other hand was trying to not draw attention to himself, and just sat under a tree with Chica. Ryu was almost too tired to continue so he went back over to Chica and Fox as he panted like crazy. "How the heck are you having so much fun?" Fox asked, confused. Ryu said "Swings." Chica replied with, "Ok sweetheart, you can go on the swings." She picked up Ryu and Fox, placed them in the swings and began pushing them. Fox was not amused, "This is so boring." Chica giggled and said "Your brother says otherwise." And she was right once more Ryu was giggling having the time of his life. After a while, Fox just stopped caring altogether and started staring off into space. Ryu was sad that Fox wasn't having a good time but he managed to keep having fun. Chica notice though that Ryu wasn't as happy as before, "What's wrong Ryu, aren't you having a good time sweetie?" Ryu snapped out of it and said "Yes I am thank you for asking." Snoring was then heard, and Chica noticed that Fox had fallen asleep. Ryu giggled and said "Guess he wasn't having fun." Chica giggled as well, "He was probably just tired. You want to keep swinging?" Ryu replied with "I'm getting a little tired myself." Chica nodded, "Ok, you can take a nap on our way home. Do you need changed or are you hungry? Anything you need before you fall asleep?" Ryu replied with, "I think I'm all*yawn*right" Chica 'awwed' at his cute yawning, "Alright, let's start going home then." She placed them both into the stroller and started walking back to the pizzeria. Ryu must've been really tired since he managed to sleep for a long time...like 7 hours.

7 Hours later

Ryu HATED nightmares that is something he couldn't stand at all. He was having a bad dream where Chica had left him at the park and he was paranoid that she wasn't coming back he hated being alone and no one was around him so he did the only thing he could, he cried. Ryu cried for a few minutes before being jerked awake by someone shaking him, "Ryu are you ok?" A loving voice asked, Ryu slowly opened his eyes to see Chica standing there with a worried look on her face, "Yeah I'm fine it's just a little nightmare." Chica sighed and said "Would you like to talk about it?" Ryu shook his head for no. Fox was also just waking up, but he quickly realized something wasn't right. He felt….dirty. That's when he realized what it was and the color drained from his face. Chica seemed to notice, because she got an evil grin, "Is there something wrong Fox?" He quickly shook his head, "N-no, everything is fine." Chica's smirk got bigger when she heard the fear in his voice, "Really? It seems like something is wrong. Why don't you tell mommy." Fox shrunk away from her, "Y-you're not my mom." This time when he said it though, it wasn't powerful as before. Chica chuckled "I am now sugar plum...come to accept it like Ryu has." This earned Ryu a glare from Fox. Ryu whimpered and huddled into the corner where his ears covered his eyes. "No, I won't just because he did." Fox crossed his arms, before again realizing his discomfort and started to tear up. He shook his head, "No, I am not a baby! I will NOT cry!" Chica pulled him into a comforting hug and said "Go on let out the tears mommy is here for you." Fox started hiccuping, "N-no, I-I am n-not a baby. I w-won't, w-w-won't-" He didn't finish, because he started to cry into Chica's shoulder. "MOMMY!" Chica had a grin on her face, not an evil one, no, one of accomplishment, her baby had finally cracked she rubbed his back and said "It's ok, it's ok." Fox started to calm down, "M-mommy, can you change me, please?" Chica gave him a comforting smile, "Of course my little foxy." She took him over to the changing table, got him into a new diaper and set him by Ryu. "Ryu," Chica said softly, "come say hi to your baby brother." Ryu crawled forward and greeted him "Hello, baby brother." Fox looked at him with watery eyes, "B-brother?" Ryu smiled and said "Yes!"

* * *

 **Welp, looks like I finally lost it, not like that happens in every AR story ever (obvious sarcasm is obvious), anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Not really)

**AN: Don't have this one, for the real chapter 6, go over to xejorp's side of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Hey everybody, here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Toys and Drugs**

Fox woke up to find that Ryu was already up and that he had a horrible headache, "Ryu, what are you doing?" Ryu looked over at the crib, "Good morning little brother, I'm just watching cartoons." Fox glared at him, "Ok, one, I'm not your brother and two, I'm older than you." Ryu just tilted his head and said, "You technically aren't older than me as I was reborn first...and yes you are my brother...you tried to copy my yesterday resulting in your near death." Fox shook his head, "I don't remember that and, no offense, why the heck would I want to copy you? Also, we AREN'T related!" That's when Chica walked in, "How are my little babies doing today?" Ryu nodded and said "I'm fine but it seems he is...having memory issues." Fox glared at the chicken, "I am not your baby." Chica smile wavered slightly, "Don't say things like that to mommy Fox, it hurts my feelings." His eye started to twitch, "I am NOT your baby and you are NOT my mother!" Chica started to tear up a bit and said, "How could you say such things? Do you not remember what happened yesterday, at the waterpark?" Fox put a paw to his head, "My head hurts just trying to think. I also doubt that I would care." Just then, Foxy entered the room, "Mornin laddies, I just wanted ta see if Fox wanted ta see daddy." Fox backed away, "Get away from me and you are NOT my dad!" Foxy looked confused...just as confused as the rest of them and said, "Do ye not remember yesterday? When I saved ye from drowning?" Fox rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, I'll believe it when I see it." Just then Ryu spoke up, "I have a video tape of it...don't ask how…" Ryu put the videotape into the T.V and pressed play to see that Fox had just tried to follow his brother with standing on the water. Fox's expression didn't change much throughout the entire video, even at the part where he started to hug Foxy and call him Daddy. Once it was over, he just turned back to the others and said, "Yeah right, I'm pretty sure I would remember that." Ryu just blankly stared at him not saying anything until Chica spoke up, "Well in anycase my sister wanted to meet you two today, along with her friends if you guys would like to come." Fox immediately shook his head for no, while Ryu nodded yes and said "I'd love to and so would Fox." Chica smiled and said, "So it's settled! We'll leave in an hour." Fox spoke up though, "Ryu, I can speak for myself and I would like to not go." Just then Ryu used his signature tranquilizer gun on his brother causing him to fall asleep, but not before saying, "God...damn..you."

When Fox awoke, he felt someone was looking over him and he heard a slightly feminine voice say, "Oh, I just love his fur." He looked up to come face to face with someone that looked like Bonnie, but he couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl because of the metric ton of makeup on it's face. Ryu was being held by a much more sexual looking version of Chica while he was slightly dozing off. Looking around, Fox also saw that there was what looked like a creepy six foot tall puppet and a lighter, chubbier Freddy. "W-where am I?" He asked confused at the Fazgang look alikes. Ryu's ears twitched slightly while he was being held and still dozing off he must be tired because he fell asleep a few times and wouldn't be awake if his ears didn't twitch...and that would mean Fox would be alone. Fox then heard what sounded like footsteps coming from above him. How could there be footsteps, people can't walk on the ceiling can they? Fox looked up and was horrified to what looked like Foxy, but it was all destroyed like a child's toy. Fox shrunk back a bit, and the Bonnie look alike noticed, "I think you're scaring the kit Mangle." Mangle looked at the Bonnie look alike and said "My bad, here." Mangle then switched forms to her unmangled form and landed on her hands and feet on the floor with a soft thudding sound while Ryu giggled and clapped. Fox felt kinda better, "W-who are you all?" He asked to no one in particular. The Freddy look alike stood up, "Well, we are the toys, I am Toy Freddy, or Teddy," The Bonnie look alike said, "I'm Toy Bonnie, but please call me Blue love." The white vixen said, "I'm Mangle and the chicken holding your brother is Toy Chica or Chi." Fox looked at the puppet, "Who's that?" He looked at him, "I am Marionette or Mari is fine." Ryu was almost completely asleep when a loud crying was heard coming from down the hall (Ryu's Note: I was tired when wrote this...3 hours of sleep last night livestreaming on YouTube XD so much time taken from me!) Mangle smiled, "Sounds like someone woke up from their nap." She walked down the hall and came back with a little grey wolf pup, "Mikey wanted to say hi to his new friends." Fox shook his head, and sure enough he wasn't dreaming, they also had a pup. Ryu's ears twitched again as he tried to fall back to sleep he didn't want to be up right now he was dog tired! AND NO THAT IS NOT A PUN! Fox just looked at him while he was in Chi's arms being held. He was then surprised when Blue picked him up and brought him over to Mangle, "Say hi to Mikey Fox." Fox looked between the pup and the rabbit then said, "I swear I am going to lose my mind if I have to deal with yet another baby." Ryu then pouted, "Hey!" Chica then walked into the room, "Oh Fox, you're up and I see you've met Mikey." He just glared at the chicken, "You have no idea what it's like being around a baby Ryu, why would I want to be around another?" Ryu took a blowpipe out and pointed it at Fox but it was taken by Chi who said, "No shooting your brother with darts...it isn't nice." Fox glared at Ryu, "Stop trying to shoot me, where do you even get this stuff!?" Ryu just sucked on his paw absentmindedly.

Chi, Blue and Mangle then placed the three kits in a playpen with a bunch of baby toys, Ryu and Mikey were able to entertain themselves, but Fox just couldn't, "How are you able to enjoy this?" Ryu said "It's fun." Fox rolled his eyes, "How is acting like a simple minded, immature baby fun?" Out of nowhere, Mike spoke, "Dude, just stop trying, I was like that at first then I realized this is my new life and I have to embrace it." Fox glared, "I will not give up like you two, because I happen to like being an adult." Ryu then asked the question, "Why? You had nothing going for you, your life was in shambles, your girlfriend broke up with you, your car was about to get repoed, NOTHING was going good for you! NOTHING! And you would rather live in the streets or sewers with the rats instead of Freddy's? You my dear brother seem to be the simple minded baby not us." Fox was seething, everything Ryu said was true, and it hurt hearing it. "Shut up!" Fox said, feeling an urge to cry, "Just shut up! I'm not your brother, I'm not going to give in, and I AM NOT A BABY!" He was reaching his breaking point,tears were forming in his eyes and Fox felt as if a dam that was holding back all the of his emotions was about to break. Ryu just continued to play with Mike again, with Fox sitting away from them, because he wouldn't play with them no matter how many times Ryu or Mike (especially Mike) asked. Fox couldn't take much more, he was so overwhelmed and felt the tiniest of problems would send him over the edge. That's when he felt it, a warmness spreading between his legs….he was wetting himself. He couldn't stop it, he had lost all control, so Fox just began to cry his heart out. Honestly Ryu felt a little bad, feeling that this was his fault and silently sat there with Mike as Chica came over. She picked up the crying kit, rubbing his back trying to comfort him, "What's wrong Fox, what's the matter?" Fox immediately wrapped his arms around Chica, "MAMA!" He continued to cry into her shoulder, as the chicken got a faint smile. Mike said "Well Ryu, you managed to make him crack." Ryu then replied, "He has already cracked though, he just woke up this morning...uncracked…" Once Fox was cleaned, Chica placed the sniffling fox back into the playpen, where he just curled up into a ball in the corner. Ryu crawled over and asked, "B-Fox are you ok?" His response, was a few sniffles, then he surprised Ryu by giving him a tight hug, "Brother!" Fox began to cry a little again while holding on to his brother. Ryu hugged back and said, "Its ok brother. You're ok." This earned a snicker from Mikey...who got put in timeout for said snicker and Chica 'awww ed' at the sight wanting a picture. After a minute, Fox fell asleep, still holding onto his brother and refusing to let go. Chica had found a camera and took so many pictures...more than your average scrapbooker eventually she picked Fox up and put him down for a nap while Ryu just sat there. Chica walked back over to the grey kit, "Are you ready to go Ryu? It seems like your brother had a long, hard day." Ryu nodded. Chica picked him up, and placed him in the stroller as well. She said her goodbyes to everyone and started the walk back home.

 _This Time Skip was brought to you by Mama Chica_

Later that day Ryu was just sucking on his paw absently as he was just sitting there...bored. Chica had laid him and his brother down in the crib when they got home. But to make matters worse she didn't even OFFER a bottle...and Ryu was starving. Fox started to wake up, he looked around seeing he was back in his and his brother's crib, and that said brother was awake as well. "Hello brother," he said sitting up, "what you doing?" Ryu took his paw out of his mouth, "Eating my paw." This made Fox giggle, "But your paw isn't food." He then stopped giggling when he felt his stomach rumble, "Brother, I hungry." Ryu said, "Same that's why I was eating my paw, momma didn't give us bottles or anything." Fox began to tear up, "Mama didn't feed us, doesn't she love us? I'm really hungry." Ryu said, "Oh she loves us that's why we're here she must've just forgotten…" Fox began to whimper, "Mama forgot about us?" He clutched his stomach as it rumbled again, "Brother, my tummy hurts." Ryu then said, "I wish I could help but I can't momma should check up on us in: 5,4,3,2,1." Then just as he predicted Chica had entered the room. Fox stood up against the railing over the crib, "Mama, we're hungry." Chica smiled, and took two bottles out from behind her back, "We can't have that now can we? Mommy brought you two something for your tummies." She picked up the two kits and sat in the rocking chair, "Who wants to try chocolate milk?" Fox got excited, "Me, me, me!" The chicken gave him the bottle to suck on, which he accepted gratefully. Ryu however was skeptical, "What's with the funny smell emanating from it?" Chica giggled, "That's chocolate sweetheart. Have you never had chocolate before?" Ryu then said, "Yes I have but there is a certain, druggy, smell from it...there aren't drugs in chocolate last I checked." Chica smile wavered, "Oh, um, that's just a little something to help your tummy. Don't worry, it's not anything bad." She held the bottle to his mouth, "Are you going to be a good baby like your brother?" Ryu then stated, "It's a laxative isn't it?" Chica sighed, "Yes honey it is, but it will help make your tummy feel better." Ryu also sighed, "Fine." The chicken smiled, "good baby." And began to feed Ryu his meal as well. However upon receiving the knowledge of what was in the milk Fox, who had finished, started to freak out, "Mama you drugged me?! I trusted you. I thought this was chocolate!" Chica sighed and said, "I hate lying to my babies but this was real chocolate I just mixed it in to hide the awful medicine...I'm sorry baby boy." Fox began to cry as Chica comforted him, "On the bright side we are closed tomorrow so you and Ryu can play upstairs if you'd want." Fox sniffled, "Yes please mama."

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed, don't forget to like and follow both sides of the story and feel free to leave a review. As always, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Not really)

**AN: Don't have this one, go check out xejorp's side of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys...yeah sorry about this being late, I meant to upload this earlier but I had IRL stuff to deal with such as SATs and wisdom teeth removal...not that fun. Anyway, I apologize and let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: New Additions**

Ryu had just awoken from a nap. And he felt...itchy. VERY itchy. Ryu began to bawl waking up his baby brother in the process as Chica's 'mommy mode' kicked in and was in there in less than 10 seconds, "What's the matter Ryu?" Ryu was still crying, he had forgotten how to talk, Chica checked his diaper and sure enough he used it, "Let's get you changed up." After Chica got Ryu out of that icky diaper cleaned and in a new clean one he stopped crying. Ryu had sustained his past life's memories and was waiting to be alone with Fox to give him his memories back, as long as he doesn't try anything that is. How he sustained them he doesn't know. But he lost the ability to talk. He could babble like an _shudders_ infant. Which he clearly was...he gave up when he woke up. His childhood dream was Chica would be his mommy. And now it's kind of come true. When Chica set him back down she said, "Mommy has to work. If you need anything just holler. Foxy will be with you."

Ryu acted like he couldn't understand, "Babu!" Chica giggled, and left. Ryu turned to his brother and used magic to give his memories back, (I'm just translating this for you guys :3) " _Fox? You there?"_ He questioned. Fox blinked, he babbled off as well, " _Yeah...what happened?_ " Ryu spoke up, " _Golden Freddy tried erasing our memories...I was able to keep mine. We need to keep this a secret but according to mommy we are almost one and a half_." The orange kit looked down at his legs, " _That should mean we could walk again soon! We could get out of here!"_ Ryu shook his head, " _I gave you your memories back so you could live your NEW life. Besides even if we got out we would just be brought right back here. Our only chance is with the Toy's and I'm not sure they'd even want us."_ Fox let out a sigh, " _It was worth a shot I guess._ " Ryu nodded, " _Mama said there's a new security guard….said something about a Mary?"_ " _Oh great,_ " Fox fell back, " _they're gonna kill another one._ " Ryu smiled, " _There's still hope for you not to be the baby of the family."_ The kit glared at the gray fox, " _I'm not even gonna argue this again, I know I'm older than you._ " Ryu shook his head, " _I was reborn first, so right now you ARE the baby."_ Fox just brushed off the comment, and rolled over onto his side. Ryu then gave him his 2DS, " _Mama set the pin code to 9512."_ " _Thanks,_ " he began then realized something, which caused a slight blush to appear, " _uh, Ryu, I think I might have…..you know._ " Ryu laughed, " _You heard mama. If you need something just cry."_ Fox groaned, " _But I don't want to, I'm not a baby._ " Ryu said, " _Look down, what are you wearing?"_ The kit glared at him, " _I am NOT having this talk again, not after what happened last time._ " Ryu punched his brother in the arm, making him cry without leaving a mark.

Not even 10 seconds later, Foxy came running into the nursery and scooped up the kit, "What's wrong lad?" Fox tried to say, " _That little fox there who you call my brother hit me!"_ but what Foxy heard was, "Blag blee bloo!" Foxy nodded as if he understood, "Wet yer diaper?" The kit looked away, sniffling, " _Yeah, that too I guess."_ By the time Fox was done looking away, Foxy had him changed and into a new diaper. " _Not that I didn't appreciate that, but please PUT ME DOWN!_ " The kit began wiggling in Foxy's arms, trying to get him to let go, but the pirate took that as something else. "Ye want to play," Foxy got a sly grin, "I know a great game." Ryu blabbed off, " _Babu ad Fah-ee?"_ The red fox tossed the kit into the air and caught him a second later. " _Hey, quit it!"_ was what Fox was trying to say, but all that came out was laughter and happy gurgles. Ryu looked jealous, Why? No clue, but he had tears in his eyes now. Foxy stopped throwing Fox into the air, looked over to the crib and chuckled when he saw Ryu's reaction, "Ye want ta play too lad?" Ryu eagerly nodded, "Yuh!" Foxy placed Fox back in the crib and picked up Ryu, "Alright off ye go." He began repeating the same process with Ryu of throwing him into the air and catching him a second later. Ryu gurgled happily flailing his arms in the air. Foxy chuckled happily hearing the kit's happy babbles, but then notice a change in his expression and stopped tossing him. "Is somethin' the matter lad?" Foxy asked, concerned. Ryu's face had turned from its normal gray color to a sickly shade of green, then back to its gray after the adult had stopped. "I think that be enough for now" Foxy said. Ryu nodded and licked Foxy. The red fox chuckled, "Alright lad, let's get ye back ta bed. The lass has a surprise for ye two tomorrow." Ryu babbled off in baby talk, " _It's that Mary girl isn't it...poor thing, all she was looking for was a little bit of money, maybe for college. Who knows, only she does. Oh well. Hey Foxy can you get me a bottle, I am starving over here."_ Foxy nodded, pretending to understand then saw that it was about 6:30, "I guess it be time fer ye two's dinner." He grabbed two bottles from a little mini fridge Chica keeps in the nursery if the two ever need a midnight snack and gave one to each of the kits before setting them in the crib.

Ryu growled not wanting to be set down, "Nu!" His baby voice was able to get out. Foxy looked over at him, "What lad?" Ryu babbled, " _I wanna be held!"_ All his voice was able to replicate was, "Hed." The pirate didn't understand what he was trying too say, until the kit held up his arms, "Ye want me ta hold ye?" Ryu nodded, " _I thought it was pretty obvious, or are you just a brainless oaf? Would make sense considering MOST OF YOUR SUIT IS TORN UP!"_ Foxy picked up the kit, not understanding a single world he just said. Fox did though, " _Geez Ryu, that's a little much don't ya think? I mean I'm all for the insults but you're making fun of his body._ " When Ryu had finished his bottle he brought his paw up to Foxy's face and brought it down in a force so powerful no baby alive could imagine the pain his hand and Foxy's face was in. "Lad!" Foxy screamed, holding his injured face, "Bad baby, we do NOT hit people!" Thankfully for once Ryu's voice was 100% working, "You killed me." Foxy gave him a strange look, "Are ye not happy with ye new life? We could always change ye back." Ryu shook his head and said, "I like this new life." The pirate smiled, "Good, now time fer ye two ta get some sleep." He placed Ryu into the crib with Fox and turned off the lights.

Fox was smiling, " _I'm still sane right, you heard what he said too right?_ " Ryu shook his head, " _I read his mind, he was jokin."_ The orange kit's ears flattened at this, " _Oh, he was_." He then curled up into a ball in the corner of the crib, " _Guess I shouldn't have hoped._ " Ryu scratched his brother's ear, " _It's ok."_ Fox sniffed, " _No it's not, we're stuck like this forever and I'm never going to see my friends or family again!_ " The kit began to cry softly to himself. Ryu sniffled, " _I'm not your friend?_ " Fox felt a bit guilty now, " _I-I didn't mean that, I was talking about my other friends._ " Ryu nodded, " _Let's get some sleep...poor Mary. She doesn't know what she has gotten herself into."_

The next morning, Fox woke up feeling a bit odd. He felt warmer than usual as if there was a big fuzzy blanket covering his body. He smiled, snuggling into whatever it was. Mary, was snoring right next to him while Ryu was sleeping on the other side of the crib and he had summoned a special blanket just for himself. As soon as he heard snoring, Fox's eyes shot open and he moved away from the person….er chicken, next to him. He slowly crawled over to the gray kit and shook him, " _Ryu, wake up! Someone is in the crib with us!_ " Ryu woke up, " _That's Mary, mama brought her in while you were asleep...don't ask why I was up."_ Fox rolled his eyes, " _I could probably guess, but I digress. Chica killed another one?_ " Ryu nodded, " _You're no longer the baby boy."_ The kit glared at Ryu, " _I never was! Don't even respond, I know what you're going to say._ " Fox then looked around the nursery the clock saying it was 3:30 in the morning, " _Why is it that babies like getting up so early?_ " Ryu shrugged, " _Mama put something in the bottles…"_ Fox gave him a strange look, " _I didn't taste anything._ " Ryu gave him the label that was on his bottle, the label said, 'If They Were Good'. " _Whatever, I'm going back to sleep._ " Fox then realized it was kinda crowded in the crib, " _I'm gonna have to sleep against one of you aren't I?_ " Ryu nodded, " _I have chocolate….and a comfy blankey."_ The orange kit sighed, " _I guess I don't really have a choice do I_." Ryu shook his head and scooted over. Fox got under the blanket, " _Good night._ "

 _Meanwhile with Chica and Foxy._

The two had just finished cleaning up from yet another Joy of Creation. "Thanks Foxy," Chica said, "I really appreciate your help with the kids." Foxy nodded, "No problem me lass, although Ryu hit me…" The chicken giggled, "Oh come on Foxy, he's a baby he doesn't know better." Foxy was about to protest before they heard a knock on the front door. "I'll get it." Chica opened the door, revealing all the toys and their kids, "What brings you all here?". Blue spoke up first, "Chi was baking. She forgot to turn the oven off. So now what used to be our home is a burned down pizzeria." The chicken gasped, "Oh my, please come in. You can stay with us for a while." Teddy pointed to a certain human, "Chica, meet my wife, Martha. Kill her and I will destroy you." Chica shook the woman's hand, she was about 5 foot 7 inches with long blonde hair and green eyes, "Nice to meet you Martha." She smiled back, "Nice to meet you too." Chica invited them in but said, "Chi...no going near the oven." Chi frowned, "Aww." The chicken then led them to some of the spare rooms in the basement. Chi then mentioned, "Hope you don't mind but we also brought the babies things. Such as their cribs." Foxy gave the chicken a strange look, "How'd ye get that from the fire?" Martha then spoke up, "I always come prepared...I've been fearing this for a few months." "O….k…." Chica began, "You can keep the kids in the nursery with the others." Teddy nodded as Mike squirmed in his sleep, "Thanks Chica." She smiled, "No problem." They then got the babies situated in the nursery, somehow not waking Fox, Ryu and Mary, and went to bed for the night.

* * *

 **Once again, sorry for the late upload. Also be sure to go to xejorp's side for the next chapter. See you guys in the next chapter**

 **Yes. Mary died on night one. Thirty minutes after the phone call….I'm not sure that's even possible…..noob. Finn, Mike and JJ are now all recurring characters because I had plans for them. See you in the next chapter! -xejorP**


End file.
